


【鬼切乙女R向】秸木与切番外小破车

by AJQZFCD153



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, 鬼切乙女向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJQZFCD153/pseuds/AJQZFCD153
Summary: 被制裁了好几次，在这里建了一个号，希望别再被吞了quq祝你们生活愉快（合掌
Relationships: 鬼切x你
Kudos: 12





	【鬼切乙女R向】秸木与切番外小破车

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇以后会接上主线剧情的番外。如果你们喜欢，我还会写更多ww

事后的第二天清晨，天还没完全亮，揉着眼睛准备爬起来的你被鬼切一把按回去。

“醒了。”这个标准的带疑问的陈述句…跟昨天晚上激烈的他完全不一样

你被迫埋在他结实的胸口心里着实不爽，闷声声地说了一个“困”字。

在人眼里好像是在撒娇。

当你被抱起来，大妖怪的獠牙轻轻在你脸上刮的时候，你察觉到了不对劲。

这个不对劲不是鬼切把你从眼角到脖子不知道是亲还是咬地过了一遍，直到现在津津有味的吮吸着你的锁骨。而是你被抱起来的时候，身下的奇怪触感…？

鬼切的分身还在你的体内没有出去！

而且越来越涨越来越大…？

你的脑子轰地一下就炸开了

？？？昨晚他是一晚上都保持这个姿势在里面？？？？

？？？一晚上没睡吗？？？

想到这里你的脸越来越红，头埋的越来越低，思维也成了当机状态。

被你搂住的人好像知道你在想什么一样，轻轻笑了一下，修长的大手附上你的胸，拿捏起你胸前的小白兔，

“那你可是要肉偿？”

说着又坏心眼的顶了一下。

“唔…又来…”你因为他的小动作哼哼唧了几声，条件反射地搂紧了他，头埋在他的肩窝，脸色早已变得潮红，小声嘟囔

“昨，昨晚不是…已经做过了嘛…”

这个大江山的妖怪体力能这么好的么？？还是在养伤的情况下。

“那，果然还是不偿了？”

虽然是疑问句，但抱着你的人还是慢慢的把分身往外抽。

果然理智抵不过真实的空虚感，你主动要求鬼切停止动作。

“……鬼切大坏蛋。”

你口中大坏蛋正饶有兴致地看着你，等待你的下一步动作。

而你扭捏了半天终于咬了咬牙，扶着分身狠狠地坐了下去，听见了很清晰的“噗嗤”一声，明显感觉身下有液体溢出来，鬼切的分身比刚才涨的更大，插得比刚才还要深。

你已经热到可以烧开一壶水了，明明是早上…你无法抑制住快感“咿—”地叫了一声。

鬼切的故意明显急促了起来，舔舐着你的耳朵喃喃

“真可爱。”

随即就着留在体内的肉棒抱着你转了个身，让你趴着，成了后入。你们的身体却始终密不可分地贴在一起，这的确是一种很有安全感的方式，但是现在的你却只能红着脸，迎接着鬼切的一次次或重或轻顶入。

“唔…啊…”他的手与你紧紧的十指相扣。

鬼切很清楚你的敏感点，每次碰到那一点的时候，你都会不经意间地夹一下，或许你自己都注意不到，到这一下却能让埋在身体里的巨兽越来越兴奋。

抱住你的人十分享受那一点的快感，每次都去都会在里面精心研磨很久，这使得你十分受不了，经常会为此夹紧了他。也或许是他有意为之。你甚至会在这个阶段去几次。

享受完你身体以后他的顶入会慢慢变快，直到最后全部出来之后再整根没入。

你的体力远跟不上常年在战场厮杀的他，到最后只能无力地随着他的动作前后摇晃，并下定决心下次一定要掌握主动权（虽然一直都没有实现）

————————庭院内——————————————

当日和坊关切地问起扶着腰照料院子里花花草草的你时

正在后院练剑的鬼切感受到了背后的一阵寒意…

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读，爱你们~


End file.
